Blog użytkownika:Pati10007/6. Powrót
Powracam! Wiem, długo mnie nie było. Zaniedbałam Wikię. Już nikt tutaj nie zagląda, a mimo to powracam. Potrzebowałam przerwy od tego. Potrzebowałam całkowitej przerwy od pisania. Powiem szczerze - nie napisałam nawet dwóch rozdziałów. Nie mogłam miałam w głowię pustkę. Taki kryzys twórczy. W głowie nie pojawiały mi się pomysły, po prostu nic nie wiedziałam. Nie miałam pojęcia jaką rolę odegra Dracarys! Teraz już wiem. Odblokowałam umysł. Siedzę sobie na dworze i piszę. Życie na wsi mną czasami dobre strony, bo czasami jest spokój. Za niedługo on minie, bo w lato jest tu przechlapane, ale skończmy z tym tematem. Dzisiaj jest dzień radości. Przynajmniej u mnie. Od rana mam dobry humor to rzadkość (rodzice wyjechali na kilka godzin to był spokój XD). Chcę żebyście wiedzieli co u mnie, więc obwieszczam, że złożyłam papiery do technikum na logistykę (w zasadzie to z logiką u mnie źle, więc nie wiem jak to będzie C:). Moja kochana Kiwi urodziła dwa Kiwiciątka, a Umbra została śpiochem. Tak, nadałam jej imię po mojej ukochanej niebieskookiej smoczycy ^^ W zasadzie to mam nadzieję, że pokochacie Nebulę równie mocno jak Umbrę. Poznacie Seaculę, Luxa, Lunę, Ventusa, Michaela i wielu innych. Chyba wymyśliłam świetny wątek z Umbrą, ale nie powiem jaki C: Bardzo chętnie poczytam wasze pomysły na fabułę, nowe postacie itp. Nie lubię mieć narzucanych postaci, ale jeśli macie pomysł to spróbuję go wykorzystać. Sądzę, że zmienię go trochę, ale pomysły są dobre. Jesteś wam powiedziałam one-parcie z Noctisem... I powiem wam tak... On będzie. Będzie, ale potem. Teraz się sobie na końcu trylogii, a potem chciałabym dać kilka takich krótkich historii. Może jakaś będzie miała z dwa rozdziały, ale chcę skończyć z główną serią. To będą takie poboczne i krótkie opowiadania z bohaterami trylogii. Nie będą one zmieniać fabuły. Będzie Noctis, pewien z młodości Nebuli i dzieciństwo Dracarysa. Nie wiem czy przypadkiem nie dać Nebuli do głównych... Zasłuży na to. Pomyślę o tym. Ciągle myślę nad tytułem. Odrzucam każdą myśl, ale wyśle go. Wiem, że chętnie pomożecie, ale poznacie to przed premierą, at to będzie złe. A właśnie pierwszy rozdział będzie w wakacje. Zaczytałam się w Wiedźminie i muszę go dokończyć tzn. Będę i czytać i pisać na raz... To znaczy nie na raz, bo tak się nie da... Dobra nie ważne. Poinformuję was o tym kiedy będzie dokładnie :P Mam też taki pomysł by założyć bloga lub fanpage... Bardziej blog by mi odpowiadał, a może nic nie robić... Po prostu nie mogę to wstawiać zdjęć, nie mogę pisać takich krótkich przemyśleń, bo Wikia się tym nie zajmuje. Chciałabym to zrobić... W zasadzie mogę też zrobić taki fanpage o IMPZ tylko, nie wiem czy ktoś na to wejdzie, może wystarczy mi to co mam teraz. No nie wiem, powiedzie mi, pomóżcie itp. Dobra, kończę. Nie wiem czy napiszę kolejny wpis za tydzień czy pięć, ale napiszę. Obiecuję to wam. Piszcie co sądzicie o pomyśle wyżej, chciałabym coś takiego mieć, ale to ma być dla was, nie dla mnie. Jeszcze jedno tutaj wciśnijcie przycisk obserwuj ''dzięki temu ''będziecie wiedzieli kiedy znowu coś napiszę. No to pa C: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Mój świat